I am Tim and I am Jim
by captainkodak1
Summary: The tweebs have a few things to say about their sister.  They also have a prank to pull.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are property of the Disney Corporation.

I have added the Senors to my list as well as Nana Possible. I decided to do Tim and Jim this time. Because they talk together in such a unique way I will change fonts each time Tim or Jim speaks. Tim will be in a normal font and Jim will be bold italics. When the words are underlined they are speaking at the same time. Please bear with me on this one this ain't gonna be easy.

**I am Tim and I am Jim**

Hi folks,

I am Tim,

**_and I am Jim._**

Kim Possible is our sister. We have been watching our sister go on these missions for years.

_**Kim is the typical big sister, **_

boy if her friends thinks she bossy

_**they don't know what she is like at home. **_

Pick this up, don't do that, listen to what I say.

_**She could drive anybody crazy. **_

She is a cheerleader at the high school and is an honor student.

_**She supposed to be so smart.**_

But we take care of her.

_**We invent new ways to harass her each day **_

and we can think of some interesting things to do that. 

Kim goes on these missions fighting these crazy villains.

_**Her best friend Ron goes with her.**_

Ron is a great guy, he is not like a lot of the other guys around.

**_Yeah, he has a saying, "Never be normal" and boy does he live up to that. _**

He is fun to be with and he is great at video games.

_**Kim used to see this other guy.**_

Yeah, Josh

_**Mankey**_

YUCK!

He thinks he is so cool,

But we don't thinks so.

_**But she doesn't see him anymore.**_

So we hope

_**that now maybe Ron will**_

have a chance.

_**We hope that she will please give him a chance.**_

We might even ask her to give him a chance.

_**We have had the chance to go on some of the missions with Kim and Ron.**_

We remember one time, Kim was supposed to be

**_Babysitting us, but she got called on a mission_**.

We had to go with them, she was a pain as we

_**Started out. She asked it anyone had to go to the bathroom**_

First, like we were little kids. We were okay

_**Funny thing was Ron said**_

Excuse me and ran back into the house.

_**I thought Kim would blow a fuse right then.**_

We got on the plane and started exploring some.

_**We just wanted to see what made things work**_

We didn't mean to break anything

Well we did make it to the ground okay.

_**Kim's bossiness came out again **_

We had to stay behind with Ron

**_So we wouldn't get in the way she said_**

Yeah like that did her a lot of good.

_**Yeah what happened we she tried to sneak in**_

Yeah she got captured first thing.

_**That Dr. Drakken put some mind control thing her**_

She came back out to get Ron,

_**Boy was it weird she was dressed like Shego.**_

She caught Ron and took him back to the lair.

_**We followed in got in.**_

Yeah, and we had been working on a

_**Silicon**_

Phase

_**Disruptor**_

We got it working and saved Kim,

And what thanks did we get,

_**She put the mind chips on us to make us **_

Do what she wanted.

But we are going to get her back.

_**Ron just came in.**_

We just told him to go on up to Kim's room.

We didn't tell him she was in the shower

_**We snuck in and took the clothes she had laid out**_

Then rigged the door so when Ron closes it

_**He won't be able to open it again.**_

There he goes up the stairs

_**Any second now he should be getting into her room**_

I wonder who will be more surprised.

"EEEEEEKKKKK, RON!!!!"

"GAAAAHHH"

WHAM!!!

"AAGGGHHH"

"TWEEBS!!!"

I believe Ron got a look at Kim like he never had before.

"TWEEBS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS DOOR"

"AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES"

**Well, I think we better make ourselves**

Scarce for a little while.

_**Hicka-bicka-boo**_

Booshah.

"MOM, HELP, RON KNOCKED HIMSELF OUT ON THE DOOR"

"DADDY!!! HELP SOMEBODY!!"

"TWEEBS WHEN I GET MY HANDS YOU!"

* * *

I hope all of you enjoyed this one. The tweebs are some of my favorite characters. The way they can get to their sister is just like little brothers. Their inventions and the things they do to Kim are great. This one was a little different because of the way they talk. I hope that I did a good job with it. As always comments and suggestions are welcome. I try to put some suggestions into my following chapters so don't be afraid to put some in a review. 


End file.
